


I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Post Season 5, SO MUCH FLUFF, parents jake and amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Jake and Amy's daughter ask various people about their first date and get's various answers.





	I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

**1) Jake**

“Daddy?” He heard his daughter yell followed by the pitter patter of footsteps across the wooden floor. 

“Yeah Izzy.” He shouted from the living room couch. She came running around the corner and barreling towards the couch. When she reached the couch she pulled herself up to sit down next to him. She snuggled into him her little hand reaching out to bawl up his shirt. “What’s up?” He asked his daughter again.

“Can you tell me about you and Mommy’s first date?” She asked

“Well, as you know your mom and I had known each other for a really long time. Like a really long time. For a while we were just friends who joked around a lot but then I started to like her like like her.”

“Can you get to the good part Daddy?” Isabel asked growing impatient as any five year old would.

“Okay okay.” Jake said “Me and your mom had just finished working a case and we had caught the bad guy. You’re mom was super excited and ended up getting caught up in the moment and kissing me.”

“Like Beauty and the Beast?” Isabel asked her dad looking up at him with her eyes that were an exact copy of Amy’s.

“Yeah like Beauty and the Beast.” Jake agreed. “Wait does that make me the beast? You know what that’s beside the point. After we kissed, I asked your mom if she wanted to go out for dinner. She agreed saying that she wanted to keep things light and breezy.”

“Light and breezy?” Izzy repeated her dad’s words trying to figure out exactly what they meant. He could see the gears in her head working just like he could when Amy tried to solve a tough case. “Like simple?” She asked. 

“Yeah, it was kind of like we just wanted to take things slow and see where things were going to go. Does that make sense.” Isabel nodded her head. “So me and you mommy went on one date and by the end of date she had fallen in love with me.”

“Mommy says lying is bad.” Isabel said

“Okay so maybe she didn’t fall in love with me the very first night, but we did decide after that first date that we didn’t want to do things light and breezy. We made like all these different rules and by the end of the night, we broke all of them by the end of the night.

“But mommy doesn't break rules. Mommy makes rules.”

“Well mommy breaks rules for daddy.” Jake said. “Do you want to play dolls?” He asked her. 

“Yeah!” She shouted very loudly getting up off the couch and grabbing her dad’s hand to drag him over to her dollhouse. Jake sat down next to her on the floor and listened as she explained the genealogy of her doll’s family.

**2) Charles**

Isabel sat in a chair next to Charles desk playing on his phone while Charles tried to work through a bunch of paperwork. Amy had brought her in to see Jake, but then the two of them got a tip on a major drug deal going done, so Charles said he wouldn’t mind watching her until they got back. 

“Can you tell me about my mommy and daddy’s first date?” she asked Charles. He dropped his pen and looked at her very excitingly.

“Of course I will tell you about their first date. The date history changed forever when America’s dream couple got together.”

“Take it down a notch Charles!” Gina yelled from across the room. 

“I was there when they had their first date. They were undercover trying to track someone down, and they pretend to be a recently engaged couple.”

“I’m confused.” Isabel said. 

“I’m getting there.” Charles said. “They pretend to be Johnny and Dora and they had to pretend to recently agreed the entire time. At one point when they almost got caught, your mom kissed your dad on a whim.”

“She did?” Isabel questioned. 

“She sure did, and then they left the restaurant and came back to Rosa and I and told us all about it. The bad guy ended up going to the park, so your mom and dad ended up going to the park as well. At the park someone was about to realize they were undercover so your mom ended up kissing your dad again. And that’s when they fell in love.”

“That was their first date?” Isabel questioned her face scrunching up in confusion.

“Yep it sure was.” Just as he said that the elevator chimed and Jake and Amy got off the elevator Jake holding the perp. 

Amy went over to her daughter picking her up out of the chair. “Hey Izzy. How was spending your night with Uncle Charles.”

“Fun!” She exclaimed. “I wish Nikolji could’ve been here though” she said snuggling her face into her mother’s shoulder. 

“Tired?” Amy asked. Isabel only nodded her head. Amy walked over to Jake’s desk where he was sitting. “Do you want to just fill out the paperwork tomorrow. I think she’s going to collapse if we have to stay here any longer.”

Jake looked at his daughter whose eyes were starting to flutter close. “Yeah that sounds good.” He said getting up and grabbing his coat. They buckled Izzy into the backseat and she was already fast asleep. Jake felt his heart melt at the sight of his beautiful daughter fast asleep. It was astounding how much she looked like her mother. 

"You going to stand there all day staring or are you going to get in the car?” Amy asked him from the driver's seat. Jake got into the passenger's seat glancing back at his daughter one more time. “I actually think she looks way more like you.” 

**3) Amy**

Jake, Holt, and Jeffords had gone up to Albuquerque for a conference so it was just her and Izzy at home. Amy of course missed Jake when he was gone, she always did, but over the course of their relationship she had grown somewhat used to going asleep next to in an empty bed. Unfortunately their daughter was not used to not having her dad around.

After he left she cried for what felt like hours, and no matter how many times Amy played Beauty in Beast, which was horrible for her since she knew Charles had a thing for the teapot, Izzy would not stop crying. 

“Do you want to sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s bed tonight?” Amy asked her daughter after dinner as it was getting closer to time to go to bed.

“Yes.” Izzy said her frown instantly turning into a smile. After she finished eating her dinner, Amy helped her into her pjs before making sure she brushed her teeth for exactly two minutes she climbed into bed and her daughter climbed into the bed next to her. “Where’s daddy’s pillow?” She asked. 

“Well you know how you bring your Mr.Stripes everywhere you go with you?” Amy asked her daughter watching as she clutched her zebra stuffed animal closer to her. Isabel nodded. “Well your daddy is the same way with his pillow.” 

“What was you and Daddy’s first date like?” She asked her mom snuggling closer into her side. 

Amy sighed a little a small smile creeping onto her face. “So it all started when your dad and I made a bet.”

“Oh just like you guys still do!” Izzy exclaimed “what were you betting this time?”

“Well we were betting over who could arrest the most bad guys. If I won your dad had to give me his car and if he won I had to go on a date with him.”

“So he won?” 

“Of course he won Izzy, and I’m so glad he did. Your dad had the worst date in history planned. He came up with all these rules about choosing where we eat, what I eat, how many times I could go the bathroom. And lastly he told me that the most important rule was I couldn’t fall in love with him. He made me wear the ugliest dress you would have ever seen. It was like a barf blue color and had a huge bow in the back. You should have seen it Izzy.”

Izzy laughed at the way she described the dress. “But why would he plan such a bad date?” She asked.

“Do you remember when that boy on the playground was being mean to you and your dad told you that he liked you and being mean was his only way to express that?” 

“Timmy and yeah.” Izzy said 

“Well your dad is still a child at the heart and didn’t know how to tell me that he liked me other than teasing me.” Izzy noded and Amy ran a hand through her daughter’s hair which definitely should’ve been washed tonight. “He had the worst stuff planned out, he made me do the dance from the Titanic in front of all of our friends. I found out much later that he paid for a choir to serenade me in the middle of times square singing “Santiago you suck”.

Isabel laughed “Was it embarrassing?” she asked.

“We never actually made it there. We got called in to a stake out and ended up sitting on the top of a random New York roof. It was a gorgeous night, not too cold not too warm. Your dad brought a bag of peanuts and was trying to impress me by throwing them in his mouth and catching them. When I tried, I dropped every single one.” She could hear Isabel laughing, it was no wonder Jake thought he was so funny, it didn’t take much to make the kid laugh. 

“I found out later that there was a team that was supposed to come in to take our place, but your daddy told them they didn’t need to. He sacrificed out horrible date to stay with me on the roof.”

“Was that the night you fell in love with him. Daddy said that you fell in love with him on your guy’s first date.”

Amy pursed her lips. “I do think I fell in love with your dad that night, I didn’t know it at the time, but yeah I think I kind of pinpoint it to that moment.”

“But you broke a rule. You said no one was supposed to break rules.” Isabel whined. Amy recognized that voice, it was her ‘I’m about to cry and throw a tantrum’ kind of voice.

“Well Izzy, some rules are just made to be broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants prompts filled feel free to leave them in the comments or on my tumblr @natnatcarson  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
